Homeless On Christmas
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: It's always said that Christmas was and is the season for miracles. XxTroyella five shot!xX Co-written with MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18
1. Chapter 1

_**Homeless On Christmas**_

_**Chapter One**_

_A Five-Shot Story that I am Co-Writing With MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18(: _

Snow fell softly, the clouds were a thick and swirling gray, Troy sighed; staring out the window through the thick white beard and bushy white fuzz of the hat he was wearing. He was used to the buzzing loud noise of the New York streets, but this...this quiet of this evening that was lingering overhead was eerie and abnormal. He sighed, pulling his tattered red coat over his shoulders and the hat he was wearing further over his eyes. Oh the joys of being homeless on Christmas Eve. But if this story is to be told, it'll be told right, from the very beginning and in this case, that would be a week before Christmas in the alley on the corner of Brooklyn and 39th, where the most oddest couple sit on a tattered black trench coat with a McDonalds picnic between them. They looked happy to anyone who passed them by and to them, they were happy...they only thing that dampened their spirits was...Christmas. Well, more so, Troy's spirits were the ones being dampened. But, as said before, this tale needs to be told from the beginning and even this isn't it…no, we have to go back just about the Saturday before the week started.

Gabriella sat in her room reading the book The Lucky One Christmas was just around the corner and she couldn't help but feel depressed... she had no family around for Christmas this year. Her Mom and Dad were going to be away on a Business Trip till January, so she was going to be alone on Christmas. She wanted to have a special guy in her life to share Christmas with, but there was nobody in her life yet, so she would be celebrating Christmas alone. Maybe she should invite sharpay over for Christmas. _Oh wait, she's going to be in the Bahamas. _Taylor? _Nope,she's going to be with Chad_. She sighed, maybe she wasn't just the only one who was having a depressing Christmas...maybe someone...out there...somewhere.. Was just feeling the same way as she was.

It was cold, freezing and to make matters worse; it was wet. Troy shivered as he hunched in a huddled ball just underneath a overturned dumpster. His teeth chattered as the biting wind nipped at his nose and cheeks and the rain came at him head on. It was freezing in December, and it wasn't even Christmas yet. He sighed, feeling the numbing effect that the cold was having on his limbs as his mind drifted to …what it was like when he was younger. And by younger, it's when he was 5 years old. His house was big and decorated with bright red and green garlands, his father hung mistletoe every place he could just to catch his mom under it with him. Troy laughed every time his father attempted. He helped his mother bake Christmas cookies and the house was filled with the delicious smell, that was the best Christmas Troy remembers. The year after, it wasn't as great because two months before the next Christmas his house had caught fire and his parents had been inside. Troy ran away from the social worker and he'd been on the streets ever since, the only thing he had left of his parents was his mother's north star necklace-made of pure sterling silver, attached to his father's white gold chain; they hang around his neck, coincidentally over his heart. But now he was 17, and …he was alone this year. As he was for many of the previous years. He shrugged as sleep overcame him, wishing and hoping that maybe there was someone out there…somewhere…who was just as alone as he was.

But probably not as cold.

Gabriella sat in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate. She looked outside her window and sighed as she watched families decorate their houses for Christmas. She sighed, why is she the only one that's unhappy on Christmas? Christmas is supposed to be the time of Happiness and spending time with loved ones? She wasn't happy, nor with her loved ones. she sighed as she looked at the clock that said 7:05am. She had just enough time to go to McDonalds and get some breakfast. She got her coat and went out the door.

The clouds were like a gray blanket, thick and swollen, covering the city. Troy sighed, stretching his sore and cramped muscles, the clouds hid the sun on this winter day that no one could tell what time of the day it was-un less they actually had a phone or a watch, Troy had none. "Good Morning...to me." He mumbled, standing up and grimacing when his stomach growled; he put his hand-smudgy and grimy with dirt from the alley- to his stomach. Food,he thought as he yanked his hood on to his head and started off walking. He ignored people as they walked toward and around him, he liked being invisible to the world...that way he couldn't get into any trouble-unless he needed to. And food? Yeah, that eventually cause him to get into trouble...occasionally. His stomach growled again and he picked up his pace, turning the corner and his eyes- blue and cold like ice- landed on a small brownstone bakery; his mouth watered at the smell of fresh snickerdoodles wafting through the smoggy New York air.

Troy walks sneaks in through the back of the bakery; he sees the cook's back turned to the snickerdoodles, making a big delicious cake. Troy then quickly started to the snickerdoodles into his pockets; he quickly rushed out of the bakery. he was far away from the bakery in the alley, and began eating the snickerdoodles. he then heard a young girl scream, and he looked over, he saw two guys throwing a beautiful girl onto the ground, getting on top of her and trying to rape her... she began screaming and whimpering, "somebody! Please help me!" they slapped her and began kissing her.

He didn't know what possessed him to get up, drop his snickerdoodles to the ground and actually go to where the young girl was. But, he did it. His veins felt some one had filled them with five kinds of energy drinks, his fingers twitched as he curled them in towards his fists, he didn't hesitate when he swiftly kicked one of the men to the ground and then punched the other one in the jaw. The girl, who was whimpering on the ground, shakily stood up, Troy reached down a hand to help her up, but before she could reach it, it was grabbed by one of the bulky men. His muscles felt like they were full to bursting and the other one was just the opposite and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "You're going to pay for that!" the bulky one screamed, Troy smirked and swung his fist, and jumping on his back. wrapping both his arms around the guys neck, his lips so close to his ear when he whispered dangerously, "pay with what money?" he asked, as he was shaken off, but he landed on his feet (coincidentally in front of the girl). "Now leave her alone..."

They guys ran off ran off quickly scared that Troy would murder them. Gabriella stood up slowly and was thankful that this strange man showed up at a good time. She walked over to him and spoke, "Th-Thank you...I really appreciate that.." she smiled warmly.

Troy cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets; but first to make sure his hood was still up, it was but only just- only his mouth was showing and part of is nose and the lower lids of his eyes. He's not very social. "You're we-welcome," he said, Gabriella stuck out her hand and smiled. "I'm Gabriella..." Troy only looked at it, and it was 3 seconds later that she awkwardly pulled it back and cleared her throat to divert some of the tension. No such luck. "Troy." he said simply, and then he turned around to go back to his alley, Gabriella followed him-barely keeping up with his long strides.

Would you like to go to dinner with me... tonight? for helping me...?" she asked him hoping he would agree but maybe she was afraid he would say no, maybe he had other plans, after all it was close to Christmas. "Unless you have other plans i mean..." she cleared her throat

Troy, when he arrived at the alley, stopped in his tracks and smirked before turning back around to Gabriella. When he did, his eyes were alight with amusement. "Doll face," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "look at me...do I seem like the type of guy to have plans?" he scratched behind his left ear nervously, the small motion causing his hood to fall to his shoulders. His eyes, clear as crystal made Gabriella's breath hitch. "uh, well...it-it's Christmas...or almost...I just thought...that you would like to...uh..." normally she didn't stuttered around guys, but, his eyes! They were practically melting her from the inside out; reducing her to a puddle of slush to freeze over during the night.

Gabriella couldn't speak; she just stood there like an idiot... "I Just thought you would like to spend Christmas...with... your family.." she gulped nervously.

Troy felt his eyes narrow and his whole body tense, his jaw ticked. "Ain't got a family...anymore." he said, it was a mumble but Gabriella still heard it and her heart lurched in her chest when she heard his words, immediately going up to him and grasping his hand firmly in his own, ignoring the shot of sparks that tingled up her arm; Troy jumped a bit from the contact, and stared down at her. "So...does dinner sound good..." it must have been her imagination or something, but Troy smiled the faintest of a smile, but it only lasted four seconds, before it vanished again and he nodded. Gabriella felt her own lips curl into a smile and tug him along to the corner and hailed a taxi-five stopped and she pulled Troy to the closest one. He rolled his eyes as he was practically shoved into the backseat before her. "Pioneer Square please" she said, the driver nodded and off they drove.

When they got to the Restaurant... People began staring At Troy and how his appearance was, Gabriella noticed this and she whispered to Troy, "Don't let the stares bother you... They don't know what you did for me.." he smiled at her sadly and nodded, and they took a sit. they began talking about their childhood, their families and their interest.. it seemed they had alot in common. When they were done eating they began walking to her the streets of New York. "...just so you know...I'm alone for Christmas too.."

"Is that so, Doll face?" Troy asked, chuckling when Gabriella blushed and tipped her head down, making a curtain around her face with her long, midnight coloured locks. "Well no need to blush about it." she looked up, seeing his stony gaze stare straight ahead. She gulped and walked a little closer to him, he looked at her. "I hate being alone for Christmas." she said, Troy sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You get used to it..." he breathed out, Gabriella looked at him and stopped in her tracks, an idea forming in her head and her lips curling in a smirk. "I got an idea!" Troy eyed her curiously, saying 'what' with his eyes. Gabriella grabbed his hand out of his pocket and pulled him to the the next corner and once again hailed the next taxi, this time telling the driver to get them both to her address. She looked over at Troy, "How about you joining me for Christmas?"

He blinked at first then smiled, "you wouldn't mind... especially me looking like this..." he asked her, and she nodded, "No one deserves to be alone on Christmas...especially you Troy...your the sweetest guy, and I would love it if you join me for Christmas..." she smiled, and he smiled, "alright...well thank you." then they arrived to her home, and they walked into the home, "is this ok for you?" she asked him.

Troy looked around, his eyes nearly bulging from his head. "Okay?" his voice was barely there, "Gabriella...this...this is your house?" Gabriella giggled and nodded, stripping off her coat, to reveal a long sleeved pullover Christmas sweater that had a cat wearing a Santa hat, y'know the kind where squeezed the nose and it meowed 'jingle bells', the sweater itself was pink and the cat was an unrealistic green. It looked sea sick. Troy chuckled, "What?" Gabriella asked, looking down at her sweater, "oh...yeah, my grandma got it for me...uhm, long story" Troy nodded, and said the disbelieving 'uh huh'. "Well, come on I'll show you around, and ...if you want, get you some clean clothes." Troy looked at her with raised brows. She laughed, "My dad's clothes Troy! Come on!"

Gabriella showed him around the home, and then he got him a shower, and got cleaned up, and got some of her dad's clothes on... when he came out, Gabriella smiled, "aww you look so handsome in my daddy's clothes.." she giggled, "haha very funny.." he smirked and walked over to her, "Thank you for letting me stay here...and share Christmas with you...I owe you.." she blushed and smiled, "you already owe me troy...If it wasn't for you...I could of been dead...you saved me Troy Bolton...and I couldn't of thanked you enough..." they smiled at each other...then leaned closer to each other... then their lips connected instantly. they felt sparks and love and lust flying through them. the warmness of the kiss felt so great and passionate. Troy gently pushed her against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Homeless On Christmas  
>Chapter Two<strong>_

Gabriella's hands went to his neck and started playing with the hairs at the base, she giggled when his hands tickled down her sides. "Troy," she giggled, pulling back slightly, but Troy wasn't going to let her go that easily. She smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him an inch away-okay, that was a lie, it was more like an inch and a half. Troy looked at her with a flushed face and pouting lips. "What'd you do that for Dollface?" he asked, she laughed and playfully punched his chest and grabbed his hand.

Gabriella led him to the bedroom and they began kissing passionately. Troy layed her on the bed and began kissing up her neck and collarbone. Gabriella moaned with pleasure. Troy smiled at her. he was actually falling for somebody he just met? he indeed was. his fallen inlove with her.. and he wanted her to be his. Gabriella smiled at him and slipped off his shirt, and looked at his small muscles, she gasped at the sight, but she began placing gentle kisses on his chest.

He...he was perfect, like evry part of him was carved by some sculptor with 'magic hands' she couldn't hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. Troy began kissing her shoulders and slipped his hands under her shirt, tickling the skin with featherlight touches. She moaned, her hands roaming his chest- she felt something cold hit her fingers, and when she let her hands roam some more; she found that it was in the shape of a star. Troy moaned as her fingers began to trace the out line of the star necklace. Just then 'Riiiiiiinngg' the phone rang and interrupted their mometn of blissful ignorance, making them jump apart. Gabriella cleared her throat and slowly crawled up from the bed, answering the phone and before she could say a polite 'hello' she yanked the phone from her ear when her friend Sharpay's shrill scream came through. Troy jumped at the sound- yeah she was just that loud.

"Gabs, you will never guess what happened to me!" she screamed into the phone making Gabriella's ear hurt, "what shar? what could possibly be so important for you to be screaming in my ear for?" Gabriella asked slightly annoyed, "I saw Leonardo Dicaprio!" she screamed and squealed, Gabriella sighed, "Bye Shar." she hung up her phone and put it on silent and came back over to Troy, "s-sorry about that..." she bit her lip.

Troy sighed, standing up and clearing his throat, "Uh- yeah no-no worries..." his stomach growled and he looked down at the white carpeted floor. Gabriella looked at him, then laughed slightly, "doesn pizza sound good to you?" he looked up and smiled, Gabi walked over to him and grabbed his hand, her eyes instantly to the necklace that she had felt just moments before they were interrupted by that gol dern phone call. 'Curse you Sharpay' Gabi thought with annoyance, but she mentally shook it off and smiled. "Meat lovers pizza sounds good to me, yeah?" Troy nodded and let her lead him to the kitchen; forgetting that the shirt that he was wearing lay discarded on her bed. he knew that Gabriella was staring at his necklace, he just couldn't talk about it to anyone. Even her. he just...didn't want the memories to come back.

...

Later that night, they were sitting in the living Room enjoying some pizza and eating some Ice cream and playing games... Gabriella felt really comfortable around Troy and she really wanted him in her life, but the necklace really bothered her, she wanted to know what his been through in the past...she wanted to know everything about him... she loved him... yes loved him.. truley loved him... "Troy... Can I ask you something?"

"Uhm, sure, hit me." Troy said, shoveling a rather large scoop of icecream into his mouth, Gabriella laughed slightly but then her eyes went to the necklace again. She cleared her throat, "Uhm...Troy, please don't get offended cause I don't mean anything by it...but uh...who gave you that...necklace?" His spoon dropped into his bowl and his mouth dripped the half melted shovel full that was in his mouth already. It was silent for a few minutes before Troy sighed and put the ice cream on the coffee table in front of him and rested his elbows on his knees and his hands through his shaggy brown-blond hair. "My mother's is the north star...the chain is my fathers." his eyes were vacant, like miles upon miles away. Gabriella scooted closer and grabbed his hand in hers, playing with his fingers. "what happened ...to them Troy?" he looked at her, thinking, but his eyes drifted everywhere but her and he changed the subject when he saw a Christmas tree with nothing under it. "i take it your parents don't get you anything for Christmas?"

Gabriella shook her head, "They don't have time... but I don't mind, I'm used to it...there always away and are never home... I'm used to being alone...that's why I am happy that you came here Troy...I thought I was gonna be alone for Christmas, but then you came into my life...thank you.." she gave him a heartwarming comforting smile. "I-I love you Troy.." she whispered shuting her eyes shut waiting for him to flip out, leave, or even hit her.

Troy didn't know what to say, in fact he was sure that if he tried to talk right now all would come out now would be a squeak or a ...well something only a blithering idiot would say. And sometimes Troy could be a blithering idiot. "Uhm," his mouth gaped like a fish until he closed his eyes and took a breath, gently grabbing Gabriella's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I love you too...Briella." she looked at him, he shrugged and he added, "I like nicknames." she raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Okay then I am going to call you...hmmm" she looked around and her eyes landed on the monet painting that hung in front of the fireplace, landing particularly on the couple in the center of the painting. "Monet." she said finally. Troy looked at her, "Really now?" he said with a smirk, Gabriella nodded, Troy shrugged once more, but this time he pulled a sneak attack, gently knocking her on her back and crawling atop her and tickling her sides feircely.

Gabriella burst out into a fit of giggles as he tickled her stomach and her underarms. she gasped as he landed a sweet rasperry from his lips to her stomach, "T-Troy..please stop it! it tickles!" she giggled, and he smirked, "say Troy Bolton is the most hottest most sweetest guy in the whole wide world." she nodded and repeated his saying, he stopped tickling her. their bodies were now against each other. Troy was ontop of her gulping nervously, he placed a strain of her hair and tugged it behind her air, "Brie... will you be mine?" he asked nervously. he hoped she would say yes, he knew he couldn't give her much, but he would give her whatever he could give to her. she nodded, "yes troy...I'll be yours this christmas.."

The hours grew late, and Gabriella laid on the couch hugging Troy tight against her. Troy laid on the couch looking at his surroundings and once again ...it seemed like a dream to him, like he'd wake at any moment and he'd be in an alley and huddled in a tight ball with his same ragged pants and hoodie. He sighed lightly, and looked down at the brunette beauty next to him. He had to do something...she was giving him a place for Christmas and she had said that she was his. He smiled, rubbing her hair softly and inhaling her scent as he brought to his lips and gently kissed the top of her head. She mumbled in her sleep, he laughed softly. "Briella..." he said, his voice growing heavy with sleep as he yawned, "I'll do something...I'll do something for you." Thing is, he just didn't know what.

...

The Next Morning, Troy woke up by the smell of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and anything else. he followed the scent to the kitchen to where Gabriella was making breakfeast, he wrapped his arms around her, "Good Morning Beautiful." he mumbled into her hair, she giggled, "Good Morning to you sleepy head.." she turned around and kissed him passionately, "I made you breakfeast.." she smiled giving him a plate full of all the Breakfest foods, "and some Milk, I'm sorry milk was all I had, I ran out of Orange juice.." she apologized.

He smiled, and shrugged lighlty, "Hey, I've lived on the streets since..." he paused when he realized what he was going to say, "well I'm just used to going without a lot of things and milk is one of them. No objections to drinking milk now." gabriella chuckled and handed him his plate, he all but devoured the plate when he started to eat. How long had it been since he had a meal like this? Too long, that was the answer...much too long. He looked up at Gabriella who was about to break into tiny fits of giggles. he smirked and with a semi- full mouth said, "what?" she grabbed her napkin and leaned over, wiping off a dangler of scrambled egg from the corner of his mouth. He laughed and slowed down his ravenous eating to what...well, what he's seen in restuarants. Minutes later, he spoke with a clear mouth this time, "uhm I would like to go gift shopping...with you." he flushed and looked down at his now empty plate, Gabriella waited for him to finish but he made no effort too. maybe he would something in a store and work up a deal with the clerk to see if he could get for Gabriella, but it had to be something that she'd love.

She nods, "ok, we'll go in a few mintues.." she was about to wash the dishes until he stopped her, "hey, I'll wash them, you go get dressed, and gabi..." he asked, she smiled, "yes troy?" she smiled looking up into his eyes, "what is something you want for christmas?" he asked her. she pondered for a moment, "nothing really... theirs nothing really I want..

He lifted a brow, and pursed his lips. "Are you sure?" he asked, Gabriella then tilted her once again in thought and then smiled, "Troy, I mean it...nothing really..." Troy grabbed her wrists and spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips meeting her ear. "What if Santa gets you something anyway...?" he asked, Gabriella couldn't help but shiver, and smiled up at him, twisting in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then I better get something for Santa then huh?"

Troy smiled and said, "Santa delievers the presents, and gives them to the little nice girls like you.." he smirked, and she giggled and smirked, "and what if I've been naughty?" he pulled her close to him and he pecked her lips, "as long as your being naughty around me..." he smirked and she smiled, and she went up to take a shower to get ready for Christmas Shopping with Troy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Homeless On Christmas**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Troy cleaned the kitchen, however he had a bit of a problem finding where things went; he wasn't sure if he had put the plates in the right cupboard, but he would ask Gabriella later. He walked into the living room, where he had taken off his ratty sneakers yesterday and slipped them on his feet. They were comfortable and familiar, the borrowed clothes were scratchy but at least they were cleaned, he just wanted to wear his hoodie right now. Gabriella said that she'd wash it ...where was the laundry room? he climbed the stairs, and he opened a door, it was filled with steam, but that didn't obscure his vision of the silhoette behind the nearly opaque blue shower curtain. He slapped his hand over his eyes and shut the door. Sweat from the steam building up on his brow, and a blush rising in his cheeks. She was...exisquiste..

She stepped out of the shower, and she saw him, "T-Troy...umm, I umm..I..umm.." she stuttered wrapping the towel around her, "sorry gabs, I- I didn't mean to come in like that-" "no it's ok.. um I'll go get ready, and we'll be on our way..." she blushed walking passed him, and went to put her clothes on.. Later they were christmas shopping at the mall, and Gabriella saw the most beautiful shoes, "omg! Troy look at these shoes!" she squealed.

Troy laughed, watching her eyes light up and her cupid's bow mouth curl in an excited smile. The shoes were a pale pink and had black bows on the toe's, he could already envision her in them. When Gabriella looked at the price tag, her eyes all but fell out of her skull, "Cute shoes, but I can't afford that..." sighing sadly she put them down and went to the next rack, seeing a cute halter dress that would have gone excellent with the shoes, it was a white dress with a black hem and pale pink ribbon just under the bust line. Troy looked at the shoe's tag, "What the- 65 bucks for shoes?...he sighed, his palms becoming sweaty, he looked around and grabbed them from the rack. Then he made sure that Gabriella wasn't near when he checked out the dress. That was at least 20 dollars more than the shoes. He was beginning to hate the mall, but anything for his Gabriella. He grabbed the dress off the hanger and took them to the check out, the clerk looked up from her magazine and eyed Troy. "Expensive taste, hon...have the cash?" Troy cleared his throat, and shook his head, "Uh, no but i do have this..." he grabbed his necklace from around his neck and showed her. "The chain is pure white gold and the star is pure sterling silver, if I can find a buyer...will you hold these items for me please?" his eyes were pleading.

The Clerk rubbed her chin and nodded, "Tell ya what, I'll just give you the items now and keep the chain right now as a free exchange...how about that? but are you sure you wanna get rid of this?" The clerk asked Troy.

it wa hard, this necklace had been with Troy since...well, since the fire when he was 6, but...he also knew that without the necklace he'd have money to get these fine things for Gabriella. He sighed and nodded his head slowly, "I'm sure...she's worth it." Troy said, his voice soft, but sounding sure. The clerk nodded his head and put the dress and shoes in a bag (non see through) and handed them to Troy. "Uhm...take care of that necklace...it's uhm, unique." The clerk nodded and Troy turned to see Gabriella had gone to the other store across the mall, it was full of men's items, so he just assumed that she...well, if she was buying anything for him, he'd be surprised so he walked out and sat on the bench that most shoppers used to rest their feet, and waited. his neck felt...strange with out his necklace. He's had it for so long and now...ah, he just felt strange without it. But, he was for certain of this, Gabriella was worth it.

Gabriella was looking through some nice clothes for Troy, she smiled and held them close to her until she was ready to check out.. she turn over to find something that Troy could use for his necklace, it was a little heart and had the first letters of their names, T & G. she smiled, "The necklace is really important to him." she smiled and went up to the check out line and walked out to find Troy sitting on the bench, "Hey you... what's in the bag?" she asked curious trying to look inside.

'hey now," Troy said getitng up with a smile and scooting the bag behind him, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Its a surprise...strictly to be opened on Christmas...Santa doesn't like no peeking." Gabriella laughed, the tiny bag in her hand making a jangly sound, naturally Troy tried ot peek inside of it too. "Hey!" gabi said, "if i have to wait so do you." she laughed and Troy chuckled, "yeah all right, fair enough." he kissed her cheek as her stomach growled lightly, "is there a mcdonalds somewhere?"

"probably, let's get going.." They walked out of the mall hand and hand with their bags on the opposite side of each other so their wouldn't be any peeking. After all the day of shopping and eating, they arrived back home and Gabriella let out a sigh, "omg, my feet are killing me." she giggled falling to her bed, Troy chuckled, and grabbed her feet and untied her shoes and began rubbing her feet with his palm gently. she moaned in pleasure, "omg, that feels amazing.." she closed her eyes smiling. Troy chuckled, and began rubbing the other on the same way. after a little while, he was done and Gabriella's eyes opened, "you really know how to amaze a girl, don't ya?" she giggled.

Troy shrugged, and smiled softly, the bag was on his side of the couch, he still had to wrap it. "I try, but you...must be in pain," Gabriella looked at him strangely, "what?" Troy chuckled, and tickled her feet lightly, she pulled her feet closer to herself with a squeal that made Troy laugh, "I mean, that you fell a long way from heaven." she laughed and threw a pillow at his head, Troy dodged it and caught it but only barely. Gabriella laughed loudly, "that is corny!" Troy clucked his tongue and waggled his brows, not saying a word before crawling on top of her and pecking her lips gently. "I have to wrap this for Santa..."

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "why are you doing favors for santa?" she smirked crossing her arms, and he smiled at her, "Cause, his making my life worth living." and with that he left the room to wrap his gifts for Gabriella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Homeless On Christmas**_

_**Chapter Four**_

She watched his back as he went into a room that adjoined the living room, Gabi sighed happily and sat up, taking Troy's gift in her hand and walking to her room. She had to admit, she had trouble finding something for Troy, then she saw a beautiful heart charm, it was red with two elves holding it, and on the heart was where she had it engraved with 'GM + TB' she had gotten it specifically for his necklace.

It was only 2 days before Christmas and Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room watching The Nightmare before Christmas. Gabriella loved it ever since she was a little girl, and she laughed at it alot of times. Troy held her close to him happy to see her happy, and that's what he wanted for her. Gabriella looked up and noticed something different...new haircut? she took a better glance, nope, something is different..then it came to her... "Troy...Wheres your necklace?" she asked him wondering why he would take it off?

Troy turned a glance to her, her brown eyes staring at her in curiosity and...was that worry? why is she worried? he wondered, he coughed and sat up a bit straighter. "I...I lost it." Liar. The word burnt its path through his brain, he grimaced and did his best to hide it. Gabriella looked at him and sighed, "Well I'll help you look." she moved to get up from the couch, but troy immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled down again. "No, Briella, it's fine...uh let's just watch 'Holiday In Handcuffs' I haven't seen it and you said that it was funny..."

"But the necklace..." he interupted her, "Forget about the necklace...come one...let's just sit down and watch the movie.." Gabriella sighed, "fine..." they sat back down and watch the movie Holiday in Handcuffs. A Little while later. Gabriella looked up at Troy..."Troy... I love you..." she said softly.

"I love you too Briella," Troy sighed, looking at the movie but seeing nothing. "more than you know..." she snuggled into his side and hugged him tightly. The movie on the screen not really capturing her mind, sure Troy may have said it, but that didn't mean that Gabriella Louisa Montez would forget about that necklace.

Later that night, Troy held Gabriella in his arms. They were both naked because they had just now got done making love to each other... both their first time.. making their love stronger then ever. Gabriella was happy and relieved that she had waited for him...he was just the perfect guy and she didn't care that he had less then $10 in his pocket. she loved him, and that was all that mattered. his arm was over Gabriella's shoulder, and she was placing sweet gentle kisses on his hand.

"So," Gabriella whispered, "are you going to at least drop a hint of what you put under a tree?" She batted her eye lashes in an attractive way that made Troy chuckle and lift his head (he was laying on his stomach with his arm draped over Gabi's shoulder). "Briella, you know the rule, gifts for Christmas are opened on Christmas." Gabriella faked a pout and pretended to turn away in spite, but she couldn't help it, a giggle escaped her lips and Troy grabbed her hand in his and kissed every knuckle. "I Love you...merry Christmas." She giggled once more and turned on her side, "it's not Christmas yet Monet." They both laughed at his nickname, but he wouldn't call it 'unfortunate', only Gabriella would call him that.

2 days later, it's Christmas Day, and Gabriella began kissing troy on the lips while he was asleep, "wake up sleepy head, it's Christmas.." she giggled kissing his cheek as he rubbed his eyes open, and he smiled at her and he played with her curls, "You look so Beautiful in the morning." he smiled, she rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, let's go open presents." she stood up, "fine, but only..." he stood up and turned his back towards her, "If I Can give you a piggyback down the stairs." he smirked, she giggled, "Troy, You could drop me." he turned to her, "don't worry... I won't let you fall." she smiled and pecked his lips and she hopped on his back and he carried her downstairs

Gabriella smiled and stood up, yelping a bit when Troy picked her up on his back. She grasped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I've fallen already..." she laughed, and Troy chuckled. He turned his head before he started walking, "now who'se being corny?" both chuckled softly as Troy carried her down to the living room where the tree was waiting, standing proudly with the two gifts underneath it, each gift felt like they were beckoning. "Troy tell me, will I love what 'Santa' got me?" Troy set her on the couch and he himself (clad in boxer shorts and a white tanktop (both owned by her father) sat on the floor with a smile. "Oh believe me you will." she smiled as Troy handed her the gift from him, and Gabriella got up and handed him the gift that she had bought. "I think it'd be best if we open them at the same time."

They both agreed and when they opened them Gabriella gapsed, "oh my gosh, those shoes and dress I wanted...Troy how did you pay for this?

Troy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, as he looked down and began to open the gift from Gabriella; of course she was still waiting for an answer to her question, but she figured that it'll come. When Troy had ripped off the wrapping paper, he held in his hand a small silver box, he suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut that he tried so desperately to shrug off. Slowly he lifted the lid and what he saw was just...it was breathtaking. "Brie..." he said, pulling out the heart-elf charm with their initials on it. "It's...it's beautiful...like you." she blushed and got up and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I got it for your necklace, because you said that the North Star was your mother's and I wanted...well I wanted to have something to remind you of me on that chain." she didn't notice Troy's sudden silence, "Brie..." he breathed out, "I...I love it I truly do, it's just...my necklace..." Gabi sighed and turned completely to him, "I know you said you couldn't find it, but why don't we look for it now and-" suddenly Troy stood up ran his fingers through his hair. "I sold my necklace." he said abruptly, Gabriella stopped mid sentence, her eyes bugging out of her head, Troy sighed again, "I wanted to get you something...and I saw how much you wanted the dress and shoes...Brie, I'm sorry that you wasted your money on mee-eh..." she grabbed his jaw between her hand, making his lips pucker out like an odd looking fish. "Troy, stop it...I love you...it's just a charm. My perfect gift is you." he smiled, well as much as he could with her fingers squashing his lips together. He took her in his arms and shook her hand away, kissing slowly but passionately. They were caught up in their blissful world, that they didn't notice the door opening and the group of people walking into the living room. That is until..."GABI!" they jumped apart, only their hands remaining together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Homeless On Christmas**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, & Chad were all coming in and gasped, "Gabi, you never told us you were seeing somebody." Taylor smiled happy that her best friend found someone. Gabriella blushed, "We met a couple weeks ago...he saved me from getting rapped..." Gabriella explained smiling and she smiled at Troy who smiled back at her, "well Troy, welcome, and thanks for saving our gabi.." Chad smiled holding out his hand to Troy for him to shake.

"Uhm," gabriella said, "Guys, i thought you all were on vacation." Her tone was questioning, and her eyebrows were raised. Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Well, we came back because the vacation spot that sucked and also Sharpay had to leave because she kept stalking who she thought was Leo DiCarpio-" Sharpay opened her mouth to retort, but Taylor silenced her with a stare. "So we arrived like at what...3am this morning chad?" Chad, in all his bushy haird glory, smiled in thought. "eh three thirty, but Gabs, the point is that we came to wish a merry Christmas...and now welcome Troy to the group." Troy smiled and squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"well thanks guys..." She hugged them and they could till that they wanted to be alone..."well um, if you guys need us, you know our numbers.." Taylor said, and the others agreed, "I Thought we were gonna play twister." Chad complained, Taylor hit his chest and she showed him they wanted to be alone, "Oh...right... well Merry Christmas Guys.." with that the Gang left, and Gabriella sighed, "Troy...I really love the gifts you gave me...but I'm taking them back to get you your Necklace back.." she spoke softly still on his lap.

"No, Brie," Troy said, hugging her close, "don't do that...I...i think my parents would've wanted it like this." she sighed, and ran her hands through his hair, opening her mouth to say something, but Troy placed a finger on her lips. "Plus, I wanted to take somewhere...my favourite place in New York." A smirk danced on his face and his eyes were alight with secrecy, Gabriella couldn't help but smile like a small child. "Where?" Troy shook his head, "its' another suprise, but you got to hurry...the snow will be a iced over by later tonight." Gabriella smiled and stood up, still holding on to his hand, "care to help me...Monet?" Troy rolled his eyes playfully, "I thought you'd never ask." They playfully chased each other up the stairs to the bedroom, with Troy carrying the box that contained the dress and shoes. An hour later, Gabriella was stunning, with the dress that was strappless and she wore a black cardigan over it (she already owned the cardigan) to keep her shoulders warm, the shoes matched nicely and Troy loved watching her. "Now, tell me...where are we going." Gabriella asked, well it was more of a statement, Troy smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the frost covered park where white lights were strung in the trees and they mixed perfectly with the snow falling softly. "Wow," gabriella said, totally in awe. Troy laughed and stopped when they reached the gazebo, "Briella, I suck at dancing, but I remember my mom when I was 5...before...before the house fire, she was takign dance classes and she used me for a partner in the waltz." Gabriella smiled, as Troy reached out his hand. "So Briella, can I have this dance?"

"Of course you may.." he then took her and they waltz around. They danced around and Gabriella looked into his eyes, "and your not a good dancer," she giggled, he chuckled, "I'm only good when I'm with you..." she blushed and smiled at him, he tilted her head up and he passionately kissed her. she pulled away and smiled, "so, was this the best christmas you ever had...?" "being with you...everyday, is my the greatest days of my life.." he smiled. "it beats being homeless on Christmas."


End file.
